Rock On till We Find Love
by RecklessandGone
Summary: FrostIron. TonyxLoki. LokixTony Distraught after a rocky break up, Loki goes of to do what he does best, drink the night away at a concert. Drunk alone and high off his mind he meets Tony Stark and sparks fly. AU. High School/College fic. Rocker!Loki
1. Summary

Hey guys! You're probably saying to yourself "HEY THIS ISN'T A CHAPTER" and right you are. This is a summary. A long and awkward summary. Why? Cause this story needs just a tad bit of explanation (Plus I just came back from seeing a ton of my favorite bands and I am sooo tired I could never type a full chapter tonight. If anyone who reads this went to any of the All Star tour dates, Tell me how much you loved it. Cause I went .NE!) Okay. So Summary time:

Title: Rock on till we find love

Rated: Ratings go by chapter.

Pairing: FROSTIRON.

Summary: College/High school AU. Rocker!Loki. Loki's been dumped by his secret boyfriend and the captain of his High school's football team, Thor Odinson because Thor couldn't have everyone knowing he's a fag. Distraught, Loki does what he does best, He drinks and smokes his problems away at a concert he was going to go to with Thor. Alone, high and drunk Loki meets Tony Stark, a college student, and sparks fly throughout the mosh pit.

Overall warning: Eventual mentions of drug use, underaged drinking, weed smoking, cursing. Eventual M/M sexual relations. SLASH! M/M GUY/GUY. Don't like? Leave.

No beta. Every mistake is mine.

This came to me while I was crowd surfing xD Yup, I'm that much of a writer that I think of stories while crowd surfing. Trust me the story is a lot more fabulous than the summary lets on. Like I said, chapter will be up tomorrow. You don't really need to know what a Mosh pit is or who the bands are to get this story, but If you want to look em up (if you're not a fan) then be warned- Metal/Post-Hardcore music isn't for everyone.

On that note, hopefully you'll enjoy the first chapter tomorrow (Technically later on today since it's like 3 AM. )


	2. Oxy in my blood

I feel kinda bad to anyone who read the summary and who has been waiting for this Chapter! It's been over a week and I was just so...blocked I didn't know what to write. So here's the first chapter. I'm so sorry it took so long! Note: I fixed my mistakes, and added more to the chapter.

Chapter Summary : We basically meet Loki. He's at the concert. Goes a little too hard. Ends up getting hurt.

Rated:Teen? M? I dunno. There's a lot of cursing, sort of under-aged drinking and drug use.

Warnings: Drug use, cursing, under-aged drinking, references to M/M sexual situations.

Loki is: 17 through most of this fic. Turns 18 eventually.

I didn't care anymore. I ' I was on Cloud fuckin' 12! Wait...I'm pretty sure that's the wrong number...Eh, doesn't matter anymore. I took another long drag from my cigarette before chugging down some more Jack. This fucking concert was amazing. Sure ticket cost me a pretty penny (I mean seriously, 60 bucks in total? What the fuck!) but fuck these bands are the shit. Owe shit! Another fucking crowd surfer landing on my already fucked up neck.

Oh well, nothing could ruin this night! I didn't give a fuck about anything. About school, about my shit home life or about Thor! Especially about Tho-. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes already. God damn, why do I have to be such a damn pussy!

'Loki, he doesn't fucking matter, he broke up with you to be with some bitch! He doesn't know what he's missing Loki. You're amazing Loki! You can get all the dick you want here man!' I kept trying to tell myself that but I couldn't believe it. I loved that dick! I loved him! I loved him more than booze, more than alcohol hell even more than Oxy and X! And that's saying a lot since I'm a little drug rat.

Drugs make Loki happy. Drugs keep Loki sane. Fuck I'm crying. I shouldn't be crying over him! I just shouldn't! I pushed my way out of the crowd, and ran to one of the Venue's bathrooms. Dammit! I dropped my Jack in the crowd! Oh well, It's not like the bartenders even care. There's not even any security! Fuck yeah for under-aged drinking! I looked at myself in the dingy mirror, even with tears running down my cheeks I still looked hot.

I smirked at my reflection, I fuckin' KNOW I'm getting laid tonight no matter what. I mean damn, I'm hot as fuck. With long black hair streaked with lime green ,that sometimes fell in my eyes like a bitch, shinning emerald eyes that can get any guy to do what ever I want in seconds and a mouth that has guys begging me to suck them all night what guy WOULDN'T want me? I'm pale as hell though but it's always the hot guys that go for the pale ones.

I cupped some water in my hand and splashed my face a couple of times and dried my self with my shirt before pulling it off and throwing it over my shoulder. It's too damn hot in here anyway. I dug around my pocket for that little orange bottle and found my savior. Oh Oxycontin where the fuck would I be with out you?

Luckily I already crushed it up before coming here. I dumped the white powder on the dirty counter and pulled out a cut straw, Not the easiest thing to snort with but it's gonna have to do. After making my lines, I quickly and happily snorted my safety net. I moaned as the high quickly set it. Fuck man, it's like being on fire while fucking Brad Pitt and Ryan Reynolds...But better... I let out a high giggle and walked out, feeling better than fucking ever.

I could feel myself gnawing at my liprings which was something I did when I was nervous or a little too high. But tonight I just didn't give any fucks. I chugged the rest of the free beer I got from some hottie I made out with and continued to smoke the joint I got from the guy I blew before the concert. All the lights were a little brighter, the sounds a little louder yet fuzzier. All the bodies meshed together in the moderately sized venue. I could here the crowd going crazy as the biggest band of the night Suicide Silence came on. I could even hear myself shouting with the crowd.

I could feel my high little heart fluttering in my rib cage as the lead singer came out. God did I fuckin' love the lead singer Mitch. I would fuck him in a heart beat. Too bad he has a kid and girlfriend..Oh well, I'll probably end up getting taken home by some equally drunk and high guy and get my ass pounded all night. By the morning I'll be stumbling home to find my drunk father passed out in his own Vomit. Happens all the damn time.

I could feel a black cloud looming over me all over again. I didn't want that. Not when I was so high and so damn happy. As the first vicious cords of "Fuck Everything" came on I took a couple more puff from my blunt before throwing it over my shoulder and putting my middle finger up. It was then that the crowd roughly opened in the middle for a mosh pit. If there was one thing I loved more than Oxy and getting my ass pounded it was mosh pits. The anger and violence you could let out was just fuckin' freeing, and right now with all the shit that happened today I need to be freed for a while.

I quickly and sloppily pushed my way through the crowd I smiled as I finally made it into the pit. As I started my violent dancing, the band started playing "Disengage" One of my favorite songs. I screamed out the lyrics as well as my high little body would let me. It was fucking perfect. Now If only my bitches Darcy and Clint were here. But Darcy couldn't afford tickets and she had so much mid-term work to do and Clint was probably off fucking his little Russian up a wall or something. I didn't give a flying fuck. I was having a good time without them! I could feel the sweat dripping down my body and I felt so damn happy! But all of a sudden I started feeling sick and light headed...Oh god, fuck!

I could feel myself falling and bile rising in my throat. Damn why does my body have to ruin this for me! I could hear a lot of people yelling a lot of different things. "STOP STOP! SOME KID IS PASSING OUT!" "CALL 911" "SHIT ARE YOU OKAY?" I could even hear the band stop and Mitch yell "GET FUCKIN' HELP!" I felt myself slam into the ground. "KID KID C'MON GET UP!" Before I passed out I felt someone turn my head to the side so I wouldn't asphyxiate on my vomit and yell "I'VE GOT YOU KID!". Then everything went black.


	3. What the fuck am I getting into

Alright It's taken me a lot of thinking and draft work to figure out how I was gonna start this chapter! It's given me one hell of a headache. Quick Warning: I only plan one chapter in my mind a time. Meaning sometimes the next chapter will veer off from the last. I apologize!

Chapter Rate - M

Warnings- Cursing mofos!

Summary- I dont even knooow o.o

No Beta!

* * *

I moaned as the buzzing in my ears ebbed away. I don't even remember where the fuck I am. As I came to I could hear music, very fuzzy sounding music. My tongue felt like cotton in my mouth and my head was positively fuckin' pounding. I groaned and tried to shift my position but that only made me wanna hurl. I felt my self gag a couple of times before I heard movement next to me.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA. HANG ON MAN!" I heard who ever the hell was with me quickly get up and rolled me onto my side right before I puked all over the floor. Some of it even ended up splashing on me. God fuckin' dammit. I just hoped that shit didn't get in my hair, I've had puke in my hair way too many times, and It's not fun. Ever. I could feel someone rubbing my back and holding my hair back.

I love this person. I truly and utterly _love_ this person. "Are you okay now buddy? Wanna try to open your eyes?" I groaned as a response before hurling some more. Once I was done I felt who ever was next to me slowly shift me into a sitting position, kind of leaning against their chest. I would complain about how faggoty this may seem until I remember I love dick up my ass.

I giggled a little at that. Who ever the hell was holding me started wiping my mouth clean of the disgusting puke. I smiled a little. No one has ever treated me so tenderly. My father would've just laughed and called me a pussy and Thor would've ran awkwardly stood there and told me it would've been alright. Idiot. "Alrighty man, wanna try to open your eyes _now?" _The person, who I can finally figure out was a man from the no longer fuzzy gruff voice and lack of tits.

"Nhmmhn" I cracked one eye open to the thankfully very dark night and then the next. I don't think I could take any bright lights right now. The guy reached in front of me and stuck a water bottle under my nose "Drink this shit, but take small sips or you'll puke again and that shit smells rank already" I smirked at that and grabbed the cool bottle and began taking sips of the cold liquid, it helped with the intense burn in my throat. "Thanks bro" I croaked. "Don't mention it." The guy said with a smile in his voice.

It was just then I realized that I was leaning up against a guy that's been basically taking care of me for the past 20 minutes and I didn't even know what the fuck he looked like. I shifted in his arms until i was turned around completely and looked up. Wah...ow... This guy...was pretty fucking hot. He had a little soul patch goin' on that matched his wildly spiked hair.

He had dark brown almost black eyes lightly rimmed by smudged kohl and the perfect amount of stubble.. So hot! I feel like I've seen his face before...He smirked down at me "Cat gotcha tongue?" "You're really fucking hot. Wanna fuck?" Well, that's me. Always fucking blunt and to the damn point. The hot mystery stranger burst into a loud gruff laughter. "Oh wow...Can't say I've heard that one before! Usually they take me to dinner then it kinda just happens. Never been asked before! " "Well I'm not really a Wine and Dine guy. I'm more of a get high and fuck all night kinda guy"

The guy smirked again. "Ya know kid, you gave everyone in the pit quite the fuckin' scare. We all thought you were dead." "Then why the fuck am I outside on the side walk with a hot as fuck stranger instead of in a hospital bed" "I've seen enough people OD to know it wasn't that. So figuring it wasn't that serious I thought I'd just take you outside and cool down. You were insanely dehydrated from the alcohol and all the sweating." Yeah...because ya know...Someone fucking passing out is neeeeeever serious. Nooo!

"Alright...Why else didn't anyone call?" "Well think about how much weed there is here, and illegal narcotics as well as under-aged drinking, yourself included. You know how badly this place would go down? The owners couldn't have that shit."

"Nice to know someone possibly dying is sooo important to them" "Hahah got that shit right" "So, you basically save me, hold my hair while I puke and hold me like a girlfriend...Who the fuck are you sexy mystery stranger?"

"Anthony..Anthony Stark but your pretty ass is going to call me Tony" "Tony Stark...As in my High School's famous Quarterback Tony Stark?!" "The one and only babe" Tony gave me an egotistical wink "I FUCKING KNEW I KNEW YOUR FACE FROM SOMEWHERE!" "And I remember you well Loki. Asgard High's resident drug rat and rock slut" "The one and only!" I said that shit with pride! "You Darcy Clint and Nat were quite the gang" "Yeah and we still are. We're taking that shit hole school down with us whether Principal Heimdork likes it or not!"

"Hahaha I love your ambitions kid." "Seriously, do you know how many girls would fuckin' kill to be in my position right now?" "Coming down from the most intense high, drunk as fuck throwing up in the street?" "No bitch! In your arms actually talking to your ass. By the fuckin' way what the fuck are you even doing here? This doesn't really seem like your scene. Shouldn't you be at like...a fucking FUN concert or something?" "Hahah I changed kid. I stopped giving a fuck about what people thought about me and let my ass be me!" "So...why the fuck didja do it?" "Why'd I do what?" "Basically save me" "Well no one likes a dead person in the pit bro.

But really I did it cause I admire you kid. I admire how you don't give a fuck. How confident you are. Yeah I noticed you when I was in that shit school. And how you walked like you owned the halls and with fucking purpose. Plus really Loki. I'm hot. You're hot. We'd be a sex couple. We'd be unstoppable!"

Tony finished off his lame sentence with a weird Romanian accent making me giggled my ass off. "Well then I've only got one question for you babe..." I purred out.

Tony's eye's flashed and he leaned in, a provocative smirk on his face "Mmm and what might that be?" "Are you ready for the ride of your fucking life?" The hearty laugh Tony let out rang through the empty night. Oh he was more than fucking ready for the shit storm blowing his way.

* * *

A/N I don't even know...This chapter just feels very...discombobulated to me o.o Like I don't even know where I was going. GOOD NEWS. I have the 3rd Chapter all drafted out so maybe it'll have more structure and follow this one! R&R. Reviews really help me get motivated, and I like getting ideas from you. Faves and Follows also really motivate me! Thanks for reading guys!


End file.
